In general, snow plow is an instrument such as a wooden shovel or a snow shovel, which is capable of manually removing fallen snow.
The above-mentioned snow plow is composed of a shovel having a wide width and being brought into horizontal contact with a ground so as to gather snow well, and a handle connected to the shovel and protruding upward to enable a user to grip it.
When using the above-described snow plow, a user holds the handle in a state in which the shovel is in close contact with a ground, and moves forward to gather snow in one place or throws gathered snow to a place being a certain distance away.
In the conventional snow plow as described above, however, when throwing gathered snow to a place being a certain distance away, unlike a posture taken at the time of gathering snow, a user should hold a central portion and an end portion of the handle and throw snow while lifting up the shovel. This tends to place a large strain on the user's waist, which can be problematic.